femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Field (Policewomen)
Caroline Field is one of arch crook Maude Anderson's gang of criminal henchwomen in the movie Policewomen (USA 1974). She's one of the leading bad girls. She was played by actress Dorrie Thomson. (1947 - 2015). The story -''' An elderly female arch crook called Maude Anderson ''recruits women criminals, mainly hookers and gang molls, to create a ruthless female Mafia.The gang are committing major crimes like drug dealing, armed robbery, gold smuggling etc in southern California. Officer ''Lacy Bond ''('Sondra Currie), a beautiful policewoman skilled in martial arts, is assigned to break up the gang and bring them to justice. Appearance and character -''' Caroline Field is a tall, good looking white woman, slim with layered light blonde hair. She appears to be aged in her mid to late 20s. She wears a white bikini. Bad tempered, arrogant and bossy,'' Caroline is a gum chewing, underworld floozy. ''Officer Mitchell has arrested her more than once; he'' ''identifies her as a call girl with gangster associates. Her gangster connections, intimidating height, and mean, ruthless disposition probably account for her leading position in the "female Mafia", rather than possession of any great abilities or brains. '''Caroline Field's role in the story - Caroline Field is the leader henchwoman out of 5 responsible for pickups of smuggled gold from a sub in the ocean off Catalina. The gang's large pickup boat is trailed by undercover cops'' Lacy Bond'' and Frank Mitchell aboard a much smaller vessel. Caroline recognizes Mitchell ''as a cop who has arrested her in the past. Rather than abandon the gold collection, Caroline'' decides to ram and sink the police boat using the villain's much larger craft - murder the pair of cops interfering with their plans. During the boat chase, Lacy's ''skillful maneuvers frustrate a number of the henchwomen's attempts to ram into the cop's much smaller vessel. But when ''Mitchell ''jumps aboard the criminal's boat, the henchwomen, armed with various makeshift weapons ''(Caroline wields a boat oar), bring him down, proceeding to mercilessly beat him to death. Lacy ''then leaps aboard the criminal's boat and uses her martial arts skills to take down all of the henchwomen and save ''Mitchell. 'Weapons -' She uses a boat and a boat paddle/oar as weapons, trying to commit murder with them. 'Fate -' Lacy battles 4 weapon wielding henchwomen on the boat. In rapid succession she dispatches 3 of them. She deals with Caroline last, in a fight which is appropriately longer. Caroline stops beating Mitchell and launches a roundhouse paddle swing at Lacy's head, but at the last second the heroine ducks - rather than smashing Lacy, the blonde is swung right round herself by the momentum of her swipe. Leaping back up, Lacy ''slams her foot into ''Caroline's ass, shoving the floundering bad girl across the deck. Stunned and panicking, Caroline's other wild follow up paddle swings all fail to hit the skilled and agile Lacy, who draws the unsuspecting blonde into a clever trap in the narrow passage between the cabin and deck rail, where another of Ms Bond's ''powerful kicks knocks the villainess over onto the deck, her weapon falling from her hands. ''As the groggy blonde attempts to rise, she receives a crashing axe kick across the back from Lacy, who then delivers a powerhouse boot to the henchwoman's face, sending a shrieking'' Caroline'' flipping over backwards, her head thudding onto the deck - probably knocked out. Lacy briefly stands over the battered blonde's body and smiles down at her with triumphant satisfaction. Caroline and the other beaten henchwomen lying about the deck are now Lacy's prisoners. She delivers the female criminals to the police at San Pedro. Hands cuffed behind,'' Caroline'' and the rest are taken away into custody. Trivia *See also entries for Laura (Susan McIver aka Susie Ewing); and Maude Anderson's Henchwomen = Janette (Laurie Rose), Kim (Eileen Saki), Angela Carnon, Laurie Rose, and 3 others not identified. Gallery bl0.PNG|Blondie and henchgirls going to their Ship... bl1.PNG|Swinging... bl2.PNG|and showing her assets... bl3.PNG bl4.PNG|Boarding Vlcsnap-error728.jpg|Caroline - lookout (Dorrie Thomson with uncredited actress) nu gif cf lookout.gif|Caroline - lookout gif Caroline annoyed at Laura (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver).jpg|Caroline getting mad with Laura (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver) Caroline at the wheel (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver at far left and 2 uncredited actresses).JPG|Caroline at the wheel (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver - far left) nu cf caroline shoves girl aside b.gif|Caroline shoves girl aside in the cabin gif Caroline smashes Mitchell (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young).JPG|Caroline smashes Officer Mitchell (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young) nu gif cf rear oar attack.gif|Caroline's boat paddle attack on Frank from rear gif Caroline's paddle smashes Mitchell down.jpg|Caroline's oar smashes Frank again (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young) nu gif cf frank paddle strike 2.gif|Caroline smashes Mitchell down once more gif bl4,5.PNG|Lacey covers first the backsides... bl5.PNG Caroline furious b.jpg|Enraged Caroline turns to face Lacy (Dorrie Thomson) vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h38m17s22 - Copy jpg.jpg|Livid Caroline gets ready to attack Lacy (Dorrie Thomson) nu gif cf turn.gif|Furious Caroline turns to face Lacy gif vlcsnap-2014-08-25-20h15m09s183.jpg|Caroline attacks (Dorrie Thomson) Caroline paddle lacy.jpg|Caroline misses with her oar attack as Lacy ducks (Dorrie Thomson) Caroline misses 2.jpg|Caroline is helplessly whirled round by the momentum (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Snapshot 5 (21-05-2014 13-09) (Large) c.jpg|Lacy's ass kicks Caroline across the deck (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Caroline Field first kick.gif|Lacy foils Caroline's assault and butt kicks the blonde gif Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m28s53.jpg|Caroline twists round (Dorrie Thomson) fight.PNG nu gif cf paddle swings at lacy.gif|Panicking Caroline wildly swings her boat paddle at Lacy gif vlcsnap-2015-07-03-00h01m56s115.png|Lacy dodges as Caroline pursues her (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) wki 2 (Large) c.jpg|Lacy draws Caroline into her trap (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) S Currie b.jpg|Lacy kicks out at trapped Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) nu cf Lacy traps and disarms caroline.gif|Lacy skilfully traps and disarms Caroline gif vlcsnap-2012-07-06-13h17m02s48.jpg|Lacy ax kicks Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) CF on deck.jpg|Caroline after Lacy chops her down (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) nu gif cf ax kick.gif|Lacy ax kicks Caroline Lacy KOs Caroline Field.png|Lacy KOs Caroline Field (Dorrie Thompson with Sondra Currie) cap_pw sequence vob (2)_00_04_31_01.jpg|KO'd Caroline falls back (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) vlcsnap-error697.jpg|Caroline totally defeated (Dorrie Thompson with Sondra Currie) nu gif cf final kick.gif|Lacy finishes off Caroline with a KO gif vlcsnap-error235.jpg|Lacy ...no contest (Sondra Currie) nu cf Lacy loks down at defeated Caroline b gif.gif|Lacy stands over defeated Caroline gif Caroline under arrest - background (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie and Tony Young).jpg|Caroline under arrest - background (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie and Tony Young) policew..jpg|The goodies triumphant - the looser led to jail in the background, arms cuffed behind... CAROLINE LED AWAY ARRESTED JPG B.JPG|Caroline led away handcuffed Caroline PW gif arrest.gif|Caroline and the rest of the gang taken away under arrest gif Category:1970s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Excessively Violent Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Girl Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Incapacitator Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Prostitute Category:Sociopath Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Fate: Arrested